Stay with Me
by loverainx33
Summary: This is my story of Gale and what happens to him after the war is over. Enjoy!


- Gale -

I remember her bewildered but bold face search the crowd frantically for mine. She had wanted me to kill her. That had been the pact we made should one of us fail to commit suicide before capture. I was desperately confused as to why her arrow landed on President Coin instead of Snow, her object of intense hatred. While she may have been worn out and tired, she would never have missed this chance to kill him. Although I was unsure of her motive, I did not want her to suffer and had readied my arrow. But then, I saw Peeta grabbing her and crushing the nightlock suicide pill. I knew then that I was no longer her protector. My fists tightened its grip around the bow. I had lost. Peeta had won. Peeta had her. I watched as they dragged her away and the crowd erupted into chaos. The uproar subsided to a dull droning in my mind as I saw Peeta following close behind her. A sharp throbbing of jealousy stabbed my chest, but I knew Peeta would care for her. He could help her in ways I never could. He would remain beside her always. He will be her light.

My Katniss.

I had to let you go.

- Arista -

An apathetic and frigid demeanor. Some brush his attitude off as maturity, but I know there's more to his façade. During the war, I saw Gale on the rebels' propos. He had a fiery passion and a strong penchant for combat. While these may not necessarily be positive emotions, they were feelings nevertheless. Now, there's only a vacant and distant look in his eyes like some hovercraft had taken his soul but left the body. Devoted to his work, he performed his duties mechanically, but no one seemed to notice or minded because he had such brilliant ideas and strategies. Initially, I thought the war had changed him. It had changed us all, but I heard he became this way only after the girl he loved left him. No one really knows if this is the truth, and no one has dared to ask. All that is known is that he has become a machine, arduously working to advance the military of district 2.

"Arista! Stop staring off into space and come help me." A stout and dark woman appeared in the doorway balancing three baskets.

"Coming Mrs. Noor." Quickly, I twist my long honey hair into a messy bun and sauntered over to her. She handed me a basket, and we're start towards the remnants of the Nut. For the most part, the Nut was completely obliterated by the avalanche orchestrated by Gale almost a year ago, but officials deemed the space still valuable, so work was started to clear the debris and rebuild the facility. The bodies had already been carted away and almost all of the stones too. They had even begun construction on the right side of the Nut. Since mostly everyone here was focused on rebuilding the military, they had no time to grow food and feed themselves. That's why some people from District 11, like myself, have volunteered to take the food shipped from the district and use it to prepare meals. I desperately wanted to join in the fight during the war, but I had no proper weapons or training. Against the guns the Capitol had, I stood no chance. All I could do was help citizens find safe places to hide and feed them. Unfortunately, it seems like that's all I'm good for because I am still doing just that.

"All right people. Time for lunch!" I holler as we arrive at a large tent. Everywhere people are working, discussing issues, and training. Mrs. Noor and I clear the usual table and began to set up. I whip out neatly wrapped beef sandwiches and a canteen of soup, which I pour out into multiple bowls. Mrs. Noor pulls out grapes, bananas, and oranges from another basket and sets them on the table. After we were done, still no one budged and continued on with their work. I announced lunch again. Still no response. Exasperated, I walked towards a red and black contraption that hung on the wall. I pushed the button and stood back while sirens started to wail. Upon catching their attention, I pulled the switch to turn it off.

"HEY! That's only supposed to be used for emergencies!" Someone screeches.

"Yeah, well this _is_ an emergency. You don't want to starve. Don't take it for granted that we actually have food now." I angrily pursed my lips and watched everyone start to shuffle towards the table. I started to walk back when I noticed Gale and Beetee still engrossed in deep conversation over some map.

"Come on that means you guys too." I commanded.

"Yes. Ma'am!" Beetee chuckled as he made his way towards the table. Gale never even looked up but continued to stare at the map. I leaned forward to snatch it from him, but he swiftly shifted his position. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, I sighed and went back to the table. I picked up a sandwich, filled up a bowl of soup, and grabbed an orange and walked back towards him.

"Your Highness." I bowed and laid the food beside him. He briefly glanced up, but before I could say anything, he averted his gaze back to the piece of paper. "Come on eat. I even brought the food here. What? Do you want me to feed you?" I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a devilish grin materialize on his face. It was enough to provoke me. This time, I pushed down the map and shoved the sandwich towards his mouth. He did not push me away but kept his mouth closed. His eyebrows lifted slightly in amusement. So this is a game to him huh? "Open up. Don't make me pry open your mouth and thrust this all down your throat." Slowly, his lips parted and took a bite. I expected him to hold the sandwich, but he never made a reach for it. _Great, he's taunting me_. Everyone turned to stare and laughed at the scene. I glared back at them and remained still until he finished the sandwich. "Okay, I'm done feeding you. Finish the soup and fruit yourself." I ordered, and he didn't object. He just looked back at me with those cold gray eyes, and I felt his gaze pierce through my skin and follow me even after I left the building.

"Ugh, he's just so… so…. frustrating!" I declare.

"But he hasn't even said a word to you." Holly, my close friend from District 11, pointed out.

"That's what makes it so frustrating! He _made_ me feed him like some spoiled kid." I spat as I sprinkled seeds on the moist earth.

"Well you know, he might have lost some of his sanity during the war. Even Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, lost it!"

"Hm." I paused and pondered for a while. " Everyone says that, but I don't believe it. I mean she has been through two hunger games, and she was fine after those."

"Maybe it was because the war was like a mass hunger game, so it was just too much to handle?"

"I suppose, but I still don't think she's insane. I mean that Coin person just showed up randomly and announced that she's the president and assumes power. Katniss risked her life from the very beginning. She didn't hide and then only show up at the end when the war was dying down like some coward. Oh I don't know, something about Coin just didn't sit right with me. Gale should be fine also or else they wouldn't have given him this new job. " I sighed as I wept away a bead of sweat.

"You have a point but who knows?

" Yeah." I murmured in agreement. "I suppose he has been through a lot and not to mention, actually participated in fighting. Perhaps, I should be more sympathetic."

"Oh well here's your chance! Look! He's walking through the fields over there!" She motioned towards a figure clad in blue wandering through patches of wheat.

"What? I already said I would be more sympathetic. What else are you expecting from me?"

"Go cheer him up. He always seems so constrained and uptight. Help him loosen up a bit."

"Me? Why don't you?"

"Honestly, I'm a bit afraid of him, but you're absolutely fearless! Always confronting him like you did at lunch. Anyways, I have more work to do and you're done with your chores already. Go. Go!" She urged while she pushed me away. How am I supposed to make him lighten up? Hunting. A while back, I overheard some people from District 13 gossip about how he and Katniss used to leave the underground facilities to hunt. He must have been really close to his cousin and something must have happened because he sure doesn't hunt now. Maybe there's just no time to now, but it was worth a shot to rekindle his interest in the activity. Anyhow, I quickly sped towards the arsenal and uh _borrowed_ some bows and arrows. It's not like they would need these outdated weapons anyway with their advanced guns. I dashed back in the direction I came from and rushed to locate Gale. He had stopped walking and was staring blankly at some trees, giving me time to surpass him. I took an arrow out of the sheath and mounted it on a bow. All right, so I have never done this before, but I could at least fake it. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Gale come into view. Aware that he was watching, I let an arrow fly…two feet from my russet shoes. Blood surged to my cheeks as I looked towards Gale. He maintained the same calm gait, but I saw a smile form on his lips. His expression changed, and I saw something flicker in his eyes. I could have sworn he was laughing on the inside. Still, it was the first time I saw emotion surface on that stone cold face. His smile was comforting, and I couldn't help but stare. However, I quickly broke away from my gaze when I realized his smile was one of mockery. I glared at him and repositioned the arrow. Before I let go, I felt hands clasp the back of my palms. Immobile, I stood in his arms as he guided my hands to a better position on the bow. His warm breath fell upon the nape of my neck as I felt his sturdy chest pressed firmly against my quivering back. My heart began to beat uncontrollably, and I blushed, fearing he would feel the tremors of my body. Although I faced away from him, I still bowed my head down and let my hair cover my face. I felt his fingers gently lift up my chin and heard his deep voice.

"Look at that spot on the tree. Relax and focus only on that point. Block out the surrounding scenery." He commanded as I nodded in understanding. I released the arrow. It missed the target but managed to graze the rim. Gale had taken a step back and watched as I reached for another arrow and attempted once more. We spent the rest of the afternoon together, in silence, as I practiced. As time slowly passed by, I began to become pretty accurate and consistent with my shots until I finally hit the point. An overwhelming feeling of triumph engulfed me, and I jumped around in excitement. I swerved around to see Gale smiling at me, which made me quickly turn back around to avert his gaze.

"Thank you." I finally manage to whisper.

"For what?" He asked as I turned around and met him face-to-face. He stood within inches from me, and I tried to back away but couldn't. I felt ensnared by invisible hands that gripped me tightly. Being so close, I started to notice some features of his face that I did not see before. His gray eyes while chilly and reserved from a distance, up-close were piercing and mesmerizing. His tousled hair was unkempt but worked well with his broad shoulders in emphasizing his masculinity. His ears and nose were a bit cherubic but showed his boyish and charming side. My eyes moved down from his nose and towards his lips that –

"Arista." He awoken me back into reality as I looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You were just staring. I was asking why did you thank me?"

"I was not staring!" I offensively huffed at him and put my fists on my waist. "I just wanted to say thanks for teaching me how to use the bow. I really… hey! You know my name?" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Aside from Beetee and a few officers, I rarely saw him interact with other people. He always just seemed preoccupied with his work, and I'm sure he wouldn't have taken the time to find out the name of some random girl who brought him meals.

"Of course." He deviously grinned.

"What do you mean of cou– "

"Well, you know my name." Oh he's good.

"It's not just yours that I know." I combated. "I know the name of everyone here, since I bring them all food. It makes it easier to keep tabs on the unruly ones who act like spoiled children, refusing to eat unless fed to them by another." I smugly replied. Then, a miracle occurred. Truly, today must be some kind of holy holiday! He laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle, and it was brief, but it was enough to make something stir inside of me.

"Why are you using the bow and arrows anyways?" He inquisitively asked.

"Well I…" Great. Now that I think about it. The motive was really stupid. What should I say to him? That I was trying to cheer him up? That I was trying to get him express some kind of emotion? "I heard you like hunting." I slowly articulated. He arched his eyebrows and had an amused expression. "No! Don't you dare over think things! It's not that I like you or anything. It's just that you are always so aloof and gloomy."

"Is that how everyone sees me?" His face lit up even more.

"Yes it is. Well, most think you're just acting mature, but I thought there was more to your story." I gritted my teeth once I realized I accidentally blurted out part of the truth.

"So you were being nosy." He playfully accused.

"I wasn't!" I snapped. "I don't really care about what happened in your past. I like to focus on the present and was just trying to help you." His hand suddenly launched towards my face, and I recoiled for fear that he was going to strike me. I felt no pain, but instead felt his warm fingers graze my skin and brush the left side of my forehead. He removed a golden leaf from the strands of my hair, and I watched as it delicately floated towards the ground.

"If you were trying to help _me,_ then why were you practicing yourself?" He asked.

"Uh, I thought it would be nice to have fresh meat and that you might need company. Hunting together would be more fun wouldn't it?" I immediately bit my lip because I saw his expression contort. His temple furrowed and his eyebrows bunched together. The corners of his mouth pulled downward, and something in eyes changed. A dark shadow of hatred emerged. No, pain? No, sorrow?

"Gale." I warily reached out to him. He brushed away my hand but upon seeing my hurt expression, he softened a bit.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be alone right now."

"Oh. No don't be sorry. You probably think I'll be nuisance to you when hunting. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I won't bother you anymore." I turned to walk away but he forcefully grabbed my arm.

"You didn't offend me. I don't mind your presence." He stated.

"Then what's wrong?" I pressed. He sighed and turned away, looking like he traveled to some place far away where I couldn't reach. After a few moments, he finally said, " Don't worry it's not you." Although those words were supposed to reassure me, I felt a sharp pain slice through my chest. I looked at him, but he was already gone and deeply immersed in a pool of darkness. What was he thinking about or maybe… who was he thinking about?

_Don't worry it's not you._ His last words replayed over and over in my mind after I left him. Mrs. Noor scolded me for being late to my duties, but I was too transfixed on his words to care. Absorbed in my thoughts, I numbly cut vegetables and pondered. _Why do I feel so sad because of what he said? His words to comfort me had instead hurt me. Had I been too tactless and said something too brash? _I replayed the conversation in my head but couldn't remember saying anything that was , I finished cutting the vegetables and prepared to cook them when I felt someone nudge me.

"So, how did it go?" Holly eagerly inquired. "It must have been either really bad or really good because you can't seem to focus on what you're doing!" She laughed as I accidentally dumped the vegetables onto the table instead of the pot. Quickly, I scooped them up and rinsed them.

"I guess it started off pretty well. He showed me how to use the bow, but when I suggested hunting with him, he became… angry. Well, not exactly angry, but changed in some way." I explained.

"Wow. You must be simply awful at shooting to infuriate him."

"No. Well. Yes, I am that bad, but it wasn't my lack of skills. I don't know. Something I said must have triggered a bad memory perhaps?" I mauled over this thought, but I just couldn't come up with anything conclusive.

"I don't know. No one knows what goes on in his mind." Her last words fell to a whisper as Mrs. Noor came over, and we went back to concentrating on preparing dinner.

After that incident, I didn't see him that much for a while. He was either in the command room with some officers or locked up in his room. The times when I did see him, he kept his distance and left the room quickly. I didn't try again to help him because he showed me last time that he obviously didn't want to be talked to. Still, I felt sort of unsettled like there was something more I wanted to say.

"Arista. Can you please bring this basket to the command room?" Mrs. Noor handed a basket to me.

"Sure, but isn't this Celia's job?" I asked.

"It is, but she isn't feeling too well today, so take her place." I accepted the goods and briskly walked up the stairs towards the room. Pushing open the heavy brass doors, I stepped inside. What my eyes fell upon made me almost drop the basket. Gale sat there emotionlessly and looked at me. Beetee flashed me a quick smile, and the others in the room kept their attention on their discussion. I began passing out the meals as Marlot, a Chief Lieutenant, continued to orate. "So as I was saying Gale, I want you to go to the Capitol and help them out."

"But what would they need me for? They have plenty of resources and people rebuilding the city." Gale spat. It was evident he despised the place.

"I know. I know. They do, but they also need some clever people like you to figure out how to reconstruct some of the pods to be used for future use and to also help them out with a couple of other things."

"Then send Beetee. I want to continue working here."

"No way are we giving him up. We need him much more over here but we could spare you." Marlot explained. "This is a command. Take some soldiers with you if you want for the trip."

"Don't need any." Gale coolly replied.

"Well, take somebody. No, I'll just assign you some people since they need more help over in the Capitol anyway." I finished passing out the last tray of food and began to walk out when Gale leaped up and clutched my wrist.

"Her. I'll take her." My mouth dropped open and my eyes bulged. Insanity. Holly was right. He did lose his mind during the war.

"A kitchen girl? What on earth do you need her for?" Marlot inquired, but Gale made no response. "Fine. I guess it's all right. We seem to have enough of them here."

"Does someone have a crush?" Beetee chortled as he winked at Gale.

"Hey!" I threw an empty cub at Beetee's head. _Why am I defending Gale?_ "Thanks for the offer Chief Lieutenant Marlot, but I'll have to decline. I need to do my work here."

"Nonsense. Like the lieutenant said we have enough people here. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to do more for the districts? I'm sure you'll get that opportunity at the capitol." Beetee persuaded. _Dang it. He's got a point._

"I suppose…"

"Good. Then, it's settled. Pack your things tonight and tomorrow morning, you guys will set off for the city." Marlot instructed. Dazed, I slowly regained my senses and realized what just happened. _I am going to the Capitol!_ _This is my chance to do more than just prepare meals like some prissy housewife._ I was excited for a few moments, but then remembered how I got this opportunity. _Why did Gale choose me to me to go with him?_ I turned to ask him and realized that Gale still had his hand firmly clasped around my wrist. I tugged a bit but he didn't budge.

"Gale." I whispered. He looked at me with eyes that danced with what seemed like a glint of delight. Surprised, I pushed his grasp away and bolted for the door.

I clutched my knapsack to my chest, which contained what few articles of clothing I brought, my toothbrush, a pocketknife, some money, seeds, fruit, and dried beef. The hovercraft lifted us up, and I sat down near the side. I was fumbling through my bag to find some water when Gale sat down next to me. We didn't talk for a while until he surprised me yet again by speaking first.  
"So why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"Me? You are the one who has been doing the avoiding!" I shouted. I didn't know what exactly I was getting so worked up about, but I let my anger play itself out.

"I know. You're right. It's just that there's been a lot going on in my mind lately." His tilted his head down. _I really need to learn how to watch my tongue._

"Look. I'm not mad. I just don't understand what has been bothering you. Are you really… really ins…?"

"Insane?" He grinned. Seeing his teasing smile alleviated some of the tense atmosphere. "Sometimes I wish I was. It would make some things a lot easier to deal with." A shadow cast over his eyes, and I sensed some dark turmoil lurking within him. Against my will, my hand grabbed hold of his. _No, he isn't insane. He is only tormented by some secret he has been harboring. _

"We don't really know each other that well, but I will be here to listen if you need it." I offered.

"You have a big heart." He stated as I blushed. "Thank you. But you don't need to worry about me, I have a feeling that things will get better from now on." He noted my hand that was still holding on to his. I turned away but didn't let go. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip, but an exhilarating feeling had overtaken me. I couldn't stop smiling.

As we arrived in the Capitol, a lady named Ava greeted us and guided us to our living quarters. It was about a block away from where Snow's old mansion used to be. Parts of the mansion had been torn down and renovated to become the new headquarters and meeting place for the republic representatives and government. The place we were to stay at was a pretty nice apartment since the houses near the mansion were always the best ones. We had adjacent rooms and shared the building with other volunteers. Ava told us to get settled in and meet at the headquarters where we will be given further instructions. I entered the room and observed my surroundings. The walls were painted a gaudy orange with purple and green swirls and neon polka dots. I almost puked as I stepped foot onto the reddish brown carpet. While the walls and floor were distractingly hideous, the furniture was simpler, since the current government was the one who choose them. The kitchen consisted of cooking machines and utensils, which I had never used before but had heard about. There was a brown table and two wooden chairs. In addition, there was a large expanse of space in the middle of the room, which I later learned was the "living room". Quite a waste of space if you ask me. There was almost nothing there save for a scrawny bare bookshelf and a chair. The bedroom was a bit nicer. There was a simple white bed in the middle and a lamp beside it. What I loved the most though was the balcony that had a view of the entire city and beyond. The gentle glow of the setting sun caressed by face, and I zoned out for a few moments basking in the warmth. Pulling myself away, I turned towards the bathroom and noticed its multiple sinks, toilets, a shower, _and _a bathtub. The sight infuriated me, and I angrily punched the wall. I had known of the splendor and luxury capitol citizens indulged in, but I would have never imagined all of this. They had everything. To the _excess._ While thousands in the districts could not get running water or even enough food to satisfy their incessantly growling stomachs, capitol citizens had extra rooms for idling and enough water in one house to support an entire district. I collapsed backwards on to the bed and closed my eyes. At least it was all over and now the disparity can be slowly erased. Now, everyone has the chance to survive, and no longer have to live in fear. It has been so long since we had peace. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. Wonderful images of children running around freely and full swirled in my mind. I saw a myriad of elderly people, who wouldn't have before the war been able to live to such an old age. My own face, aged but incredibly happy, as I held hands with—. My eyes fluttered open. My sleep was disturbed by something. I almost screamed when I saw Gale's face a few centimeters from mine.

"How long were you going to sleep for?" He asked as he smiled at me. I tried to get up but he remained in the same position.

"I was just resting a bit. Now move, and let's go." I commanded. He conceded and backed away. I punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For trying to scare me!" I huffed. He laughed and retaliated by lightly pushing me. I made an exaggeratedly pained and offended face, and then punched him again. I quickly dashed out the door before he could make a move. We went to the headquarters, and a well-shaven and groomed man met us. 'Shiny' if you will. His name was Mr. Hornaby He told Gale to meet Paylor in the meeting room in the next hallway. He then provided me with a list of opportunities to help out with. Despite the large amount of effort already put towards rebuilding the city, there was still a lot to do. The possibilities were endless, and I felt thankful that Gale chose me to come with him. Excitement bubbled inside of me, and I accepted the list, which had named all the locations. Enthusiastically, I started with the first task.

A month passed by. Two months. Eight. Two Years. Most of the city had been completely rebuilt and many of the citizens resumed their daily lives. Still as extravagant as ever but to a dramatically smaller degree. During the day, I ran around to different places to offer my assistance. Sometimes, I helped to rebuild houses. Other times, I returned to my original work of cooking meals for workers. I also taught the Capitol citizens about sustainability and helped out with the new vegetable plantation and animal farms. There was so much to do, and the good thing was, there was plenty of time to do it. I had no family waiting for me at my district, and most of my friends were busy with their own work. I was an orphan even before the war began. Mrs. Noor had taken me in. She may have been strict, but she was kind and raised me well. She knew of my new responsibilities in the city and was pleased I found my niche in this new environment. I often wrote to her to reassure her of my well-being. The city was full of interesting people, and I established many friendships. Of course, there was still Gale. When we were both done with our work, we would have dinner together, walk around the city, or stop by shops. It was nice to have him as company, and we grew closer each day. When he left District 2, he seemed to have also shed his cold exterior. Gradually, as time passed by, he began to open up more to not just me but also to those around him. Although he did make great progress, I sensed that there was still a part of him reserved and closed off. Some trace of sadness lurked within the crevices of his heart. I never asked him about it because I feared that he would revert to his old self. I thought I could be satisfied with just the changes he has made, but it became harder to stick to this resolve. My heart reacted ferociously whenever I saw him and soared above the clouds. I felt exuberantly joyous whenever I was around him. He became a whole new person in my eyes. Someone good-natured and considerate. Someone warm. Someone I cherished. I was falling in love, but I was frightened. I was frightened of that still reserved piece of him that I couldn't touch, so I never mentioned my rapidly growing feelings. I was to soon see that my reservations were justified.

It was chilly Sunday, and the sun was setting. The sky was a pale blue with streaks of gray. Gale and I were sitting in a café when the video came on the broadcast. Plutarch decided to air clips of past Hunger Games and rebel videos to remind the citizens of what we have achieved and how hard we have worked. Some people refused to look back at the unpleasant times, but I watched, transfixed. It began with the earliest clips from the first few Hunger Games and quickly worked its way up to the last ones.

"Oh look! There's Katniss!" I exclaimed as I pointed towards her slender figure moving adroitly among the trees. As soon as I said her name, I noticed Gale stiffen and blood drain from his face. Then, an image of Peeta and Katniss kissing appeared, and Gale clenched his fists so tightly that his blue veins were clearly defined. He abruptly sat up.

"I have to go." He said and sprinted away. I sat there dumbfounded and unsure of what just happened. All I mentioned was Katniss, and he just saw Peeta and Katniss kissing. Katniss is his cousin. I thought he would be excited to see her face. Oh no. I started to slowly piece together the puzzle. I always wondered why he just talked about those in his immediate family such as his mother and Posy. He never talked about Katniss. I thought they were close and used to hunt together. Then, I remembered how angry he got when I first mentioned hunting together. I also thought about the rumors about how a girl that he loved rejected him. Suddenly, it clicked. The girl he loved was Katniss! Peeta had taken her away. It must have been painful to hunt when the experience would only bring back memories of her. Still, she was his flesh and blood. His kin! His family! I realized that the cousin tidbit must have been a lie. What for? I wondered but knew that it didn't matter. What's important is that the cause of his detached behavior is because of his broken heart. I could never replace her, and I'm glad I never confessed to him my feelings. It was obvious he still loved her and couldn't move on. Finally, I understood why I felt hurt when he said, "it's not you". I paid for the meal and started to walk in a random direction down a vacant alley. I felt silent tears glide down my cheeks, but I refused to bawl. A girl that he hadn't seen for years still held a place in his heart. I couldn't force him to change his feelings. All I could do was be there for him, and that, I decided, was enough for me. I just needed to be his friend and to be beside him. It didn't matter that he didn't reciprocate my feelings because I cared about him too much. I cared so much that it hurt. It really hurt. I clutched my chest as I leaned back against a wall. _No, I can't handle being around him when I love him this much. I have to be the one to change this time. I'll be selfish just this once. I'm sorry. I can't be around you anymore. Goodbye Gale._ I looked around cautiously and saw no one. I sat down and let the salty water drops cascade down my face.

I began to avoid him at all costs. I worked overtime and ate my meals at odd hours. I returned late at night and left early in the morning. I changed my walking routes, and if I saw him, I would walk in the opposite direction. I knew I was acting childish, but I was afraid to face him. I was afraid of not being able to hold back my emotions and confess to him. I couldn't burden him with my feelings. At first, he thought I was just angry with him for leaving me so suddenly without explanation, so he left me alone. After a couple of weeks, he began to suspect that something else was bothering me. He tried chasing me down alleyways and even waited outside my door. I always managed to slip away or hide until he left. I couldn't even look at him and felt so empty like a hole sucked away the very essence of my soul. At last, I finally understood how Gale's heart was locked away by that prison of ice.

After a particularly long day, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water rain down on my skin. Sitting down, it felt soothing to have the drops massage my head and body. It seemed to wash away all my thoughts and allowed me to clear my mind. I dried myself off and slipped on my night garments. The steam from the shower became oppressive, so I wandered out into sweet chill of the outside air. On the balcony, my eyes drifted towards the sky lined with wispy obsidian clouds and, the moon was hidden behind the shadows of the night. The brilliant specks of stars peeked out from arbitrary places. I took a deep breath as I let the cool breeze lift the warmth from my face into the atmosphere.

"Hey!" Gale's head materialized from seemingly thin air as I shrieked in surprise. He dangled upside down from the roof of my balcony and waved.

"Gale, get down!" I yelled as I pulled on his shirt, but he refused to budge.

"Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me. I'm sorry for running out on you last time, but you can't still be mad at me for that. Tell me what I did wrong."

"It's nothing."

"There's something. Arista. Talk to me."

I felt my heart leap when he said my name, but an agonizing pain instantly squelched the feeling.

"There's nothing to talk about." I turned away from him and started to walk inside. He swung from the roof and swooped into the balcony. He grabbed my waist, turned me around, and pinned me against the wall. His lips almost touched mine as he brought his face closer.

"Look I don't know what I did, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never want that. Please forgive me." He tried, but I refused to look at him. "I care a lot about you." _Yes. As a friend. As a friend._ I gave him no reply.

"You can't ignore me forever." _Oh yes I can_.

Still I made no response.

"Punch me. I give you permission."

Silence.

"I'll treat you to your favorite cake!"

Mouth remained shut.

He became frustrated and violently punched the wall near my face, igniting a small flame of fear within me.

"Why are you doing this?" He gritted his teeth. " I hate how you won't just talk to me!"

"You hate?" I looked at him with fiery eyes that stung with tears. " You want to know what's wrong? I hate how much I love you!" _There. I actually said it._ He stood flabbergasted and at a loss for words. "Don't pity me because I already know the truth. The truth about Katniss." He remained frozen in shock. "Back in District 2 you were always so distant, and I knew that there had to be a reason why. When you saw Peeta and Katniss kissing, I realized that you loved her and still do."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly interjected.

"It's okay you don't need to say anything. I don't need your pity, and you don't need to worry about me. I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you anymore." It was all I could manage to say before the tears started to blur my vision. Swiftly, I bolted inside, locked the balcony doors and closed the drapes. No, I couldn't let him see me cry.

When I woke up the next day, I felt like heavy chains were confining me to my bed. I dragged myself up and went to the bathroom sink. I looked in the mirror and saw my raw eyes. I washed my face thoroughly in attempt to wipe it away. I fixed my hair up away from my face and started to dress. I had to deliver meals to prisoners today. While it was a bit frightening to be so close to people who murdered others and committed other atrocious crimes, the cells were deep below the city where at least, there would be no chance of seeing Gale. There were multiple levels to the prison and with each decrease in level, the worse the prisoners were. At the bottom were the convicts who found pleasure in others' pain and killed mercilessly. When I stepped into the stone building, the dank air exuded a sinister vibe as I made my way down. Although the place was well-lit, it seemed to get darker and darker as I moved forward. I just had to place the food through the flaps on the bottom of the locked doors, but my heart still pounded knowing some criminal stood on the other side. I had just finished delivering the last of the meals, when the siren began to wail. Frantically, I grabbed my things and searched around for a guard to ask for an explanation. My question was soon answered.

"Prisoner Holt Morgant has escaped!" A loudspeaker boomed and alerted the guards to chase after him. I swallowed hard; I had heard talk about him awhile back. He was from District 2 and had refused to surrender. Before he was caught, he maliciously killed many rebels and even his own people from the same district if they got in the way. Ruthless, his bloodlust compelled him to fight a never-ending battle. With nothing for protection, I knew I wouldn't be safe if I met him. There were no guards around me, so I knew my only choice was to go back up and out of the building. I began to race through the corridors and up to the surface. Running passed hundreds of steel doors with metal bars, it felt like eyes were staring at me through the spaces between the bars. I had just pushed open the door on level three when I saw him. Standing a couple feet away from me, his eyes burned crimson and his face sallow but ferocious. He snarled and clutched what seemed to be like a makeshift dagger, which dug into his palms as blood dripped from his flesh. Instantly, I sped around and dashed for another exit. I could hear his heavy footsteps pounding behind me and his menacing panting hovering close. I tore through the hallways and found an empty staircase and sprinted up. No use. I could sense him getting closer and closer. Terror ripped through my veins, as I realized I wouldn't be able to evade him any longer. I approached the end of a hallway when a familiar figure appeared before me.

"Gale!" It was all I could say before I felt the sharp pain sear through my back, and the world faded away into darkness.

Blurry images swirled. Vivid colors and shapes blended together. I felt the faint pulsing of my heart and blood rushing through my system. My eyelids slowly pulled apart and a figure focused in my vision. Ebony hair and defined features. Gale laid his head on the edge of my bed. Deep in slumber, he exuded an innocence and charm not exhibited when awake. Perhaps, if he was born into a world where the Capitol had not taken over and enslaved everyone, he would appear like this always. My fingers reached for his head and rested on his soft hair. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room with austere white walls and a sterile smell. Gale jostled underneath my palm, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Arista!" He leaped up and pulled me into his arms. The warm embrace of his strong arms assuaged the throbbing in my back and sent butterflies fluttering in my heart.

"What happened?" I managed to utter.

"It was my fault. I reacted too late. He stabbed you before I could shoot him. I would have ripped him into shreds had not the guards came and pulled me away." He clenched his fists as he let go of me and then touched his forehead to mine. "All the prisoners should have been executed in the first place! With my own hands, I would have – "

"No." I placed my fingers on his lips. "It's not their fault. It's no one's fault. They were corrupted by the Capitol and raised to be bloodthirsty animals. They were raised not to have a heart." He sighed and caressed my cheek. We sat in silence for a long time, and I felt the beating of my heart accelerate. _Gale's the one who saved me. Gale's the one who stayed by my side until I awoke. Gale is the one most important to me._ Uncontrollably, I felt the tears stream down my worn face.

"Ah stupid tears." I furiously brushed them away, but Gale grabbed my hands and stopped me. "I can't take it anymore. Even you if you still love Katniss, I want to be there beside you like you were for me. Although it hurts, I want to– "

"Stop!" He cried as I recoiled in surprise. "I did love her. I thought I still do, but I realized that all along the one I wanted was not her..." He looked at me with passionate and intense eyes. "But you." I looked at him incredulously but he continued. "I'm sorry that I reacted so badly when I saw Peeta and Katniss kissing when it didn't even matter to me anymore. You are the one that matters to me. You matter the most." He paused as he brushed my hair back. "I love you Arista." He pulled me closer as I thought my heart was about to leap out from my chest. His eyes gently closed, and I felt mine do the same. Happiness enveloped me as he placed his lips on mine.


End file.
